Different semiconductor devices may have one or more different device characteristics, including, for example, power consumption levels, threshold voltages, performance characteristics, etc. Multiple different device architectures may provide optimization of one or more of these characteristics for devices intended to perform specific functions. For instance, one device architecture may optimize power consumption for devices providing, for example, storage or memory functions, and a different device architecture may optimize one or more performance characteristics for devices providing, for example, logic or arithmetic functions. A system using multiple discrete devices, having different device architectures, and optimized for different functions, may result in added complexity and cost. Therefore, it may be desirable to develop methods for integrating multiple devices having different device architectures into one circuit structure.